I still like you
by youarethegirl
Summary: Viola/Olivia ;; Olivia thinks she was over her gay-phase, but it turns out she wasn't.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned 'She's the Man' I would have made Viola and Olivia get together. So, you pretty much know I don't. I'd love to own some of the actresses, though.

Pairing: Olivia/Viola, sort of.

Warning to close-minded people: This fanfic contains a relationship between two persons who are of the same sex. If this bothers you then beat it. You cannot control the way of the world. Sure you can try, but someone will eventually lock you up in prison. Pretty simple.

POV: Olivia Lennox.

-

I still like her. When she was Sebastian Hastings I liked her. As Viola, I still like her. I think I like her more as Viola than as Sebastian. I thought I was over my 'gay-phase'. I was so happy I liked a guy. But she's not a guy. So, I'm _not_ over my 'gay-phase'. I still like girls. Women. And Vi made me realize it wasn't a phase. I _am_ gay. I still like her. I think, I'm falling in love with her. She's just so.. So.. Viola.

After the Debutante ball she transferred to Illyria from Cornwall, just so she could play soccer. She's that dedicated. I like that about her. Anyway, she transferred. Because Principal Gold thought that the only girl Vi knew was me, he put her with me in the dorm. I am so not complaining. Sure, I'm starting to get bags under my eyes cause I'm not getting any sleep. Why? Cause I spend most of the night looking at her. I mean, who wouldn't? She's perfect.

She gets hot at night, she tosses her blanket on the floor so her perfect body is shown off to anyone who happens to be in the dorm at that time, which is usually me. Her body is so toned and she doesn't wear PJs, she just wears a tank top and some hot pants to go to sleep. I mean, how can I possibly go to sleep when the person I daydream about 24/7 is right in front of me, as cute as a kid who's just been caught raiding the cookie jar, with almost nothing on?

And what about after soccer practice? She's one of the few girls in the soccer team so she doesn't shower with the guys. She comes in so hot and sweaty, I just want her to push my body up against the wall and… oomph. She goes in our bathroom and runs cold water all over her body. After she comes out with just a bathrobe on and I really want to feel her newly-washed body interlock with mine.

And her body isn't the only thing that's perfect. When Sebastian dumped me at the Debutante ball for some guitarist chick, she was the one who stood up for me. That just proves how good a friend she is. She's the perfect friend. But I want her to be more than just a friend. That's what I want to tell her as she comes back from Duke's. She's been doing that less than usual. I think they're breaking up. Oh, how I hope. But a part of me wants her to be happy with Duke. Only that part's being murdered by the part of me that wants her to be mine, and I hers.

"Hey, Liv." She says to me with that voice of an angel. "Whatya doin'?"

"Just thinking." I say as I sit up from my lying position on my bed.

"What about?" she asks me with interest.

"Nothing you have to worry about." I say.

"All right then." She says. With a confused yet still cute face she says "Liv, can I ask you something?"

"If you're gonna ask me for money forget it this week I'm broke." I joke as she sits down on her bed.

"_I was gonna ask you what would you say if I did this?" she gets up, comes next to me on my bed and places little kisses on my neck whilst I moan and lay down on my bed, pulling her on me._

_Our bodies fit so perfectly, its like our bodies were made for each other. She stops placing kisses on my neck, to which I complain until she starts nibbling at my earlobe._

"_Ooh.. Viola!" I moan as I dig my fingernails in her muscular back, which must have hurt like hell but she kept nibbling at my earlobe and neck. I help her get her shirt off, and examine the once-hidden goodies, not separating her lips from my neck which she is playfully sucking at, whilst her hands are roaming my body. We switch positions not one time stopping our… ahem.. activities. With me on top I start kissing her so passionately, she moans so loud I have to stop and she looks at me with a confused yet sexy expression, so I start kissing her again, this time rougher. She takes off my shirt and unclasps my bra as she lets her hands slip down further, down to my lower back, and down to my butt, which she grabs._

"_Hey! You're a cheeky one aren't you?" I say, between gasps and moans. I start to lower my body down on her body gently but she grabs me and pushes me off. I look at her momentarily cause next thing I know, I'm being pushed against the wall roughly and kissed fiercely. I moan loudly and I begin to slide down the wall but she grabs my arms and puts them around her neck. She sweeps me off my feet.. literally. She puts me on her bed and climbs on top of me._

"_Olivia?" she says._

"_Yes?" I say._

"_Olivia?" she says again._

"_What?" I say._

_She then shakes me real hard. Wait, What? Oh man, I was daydreaming again._

"Vi, stop shaking me, I'm fine." I say.

"Geez! What is with you? I'm gonna ask Gold to change my roomie to a non-space-gazer. What are you thinking of when you space out? Or is it who?" she asks me with a huge grin.

"Nothing. No. It's not a who." I babble "I'm not thinking about anything and I do not space out." I give her a friendly shove.

"The good thing is you believe that." She says as she gets up and walks towards the bathroom for a shower.

"Yep, I still like you." I mutter as she closes the door.


	2. Viola in the bathroom

Disclaimer: I don't even own this computer for Pete's sake! (that basically means, um no I don't own She's the Man.)

Pairing: Olivia/Viola.

Warning to close-minded people: This fanfic contains a relationship between two persons who are of the same sex. If this bothers you then beat it. Pretty simple.

POV: Viola Hastings.

I look at myself in the bathroom mirror. "What's wrong with me?" I ask myself.

"What?" my roomie, Olivia Lennox, shouts from the bedroom.

"Nothing!" I shout back. I undress and get in the shower. I turn the water on and let it run on my body. "Ok. Viola. _Nothing_ is wrong with you. Loads of people have their partners moan 'Olivia' whilst they're making out with them. Right? Just as long as _I_ believe that." I muttered the last part.

I reach for a towel, which I don't find.

"Liv!" I yell, "Where are the towels?"

"Oh, I took them down to the laundry cause they were a little.." she opens the door, "..euh. You know?" then she notices me in the shower. Her eyes go wide open as I try to use the shower curtain to cover myself.

"Uh, ok. Can you give me something to dry with?" I say.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in the.. oh god! I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to!" she starts apologizing as she turns around covering her eyes.

"Liv, breathe. Towel?" I say.

"Oh, um, yeah, course. Sure. Just.. wait. One second." she goes out of the room. I hear the front dorm room open and I hear her footsteps for a little while. I get out of the shower.

Five minutes later the door opens and a hand holding a bathrobe pops in. "All I could find was this bathrobe. Can you wait fifteen minutes for the clothes? I sort of put them with the towels.. too. Sorry."

I open the door just a bit more. Olivia is behind the door, covering her eyes with her other hand. My hand brushes against hers as I take the bathrobe. Her hand is so soft and I can feel her shiver slightly at the touch.

"Thanks, Liv." I say as she closes the slightly open door.

"Sure, anytime. I just.. I'm so sorry! I didn't.." I hear her lean against the door.

"Olivia! Stop it ok? It's not your fault." I lean against the door too. "If you ever mention it again I'll.. I'll.. do something drastic!" I say. I hear her laugh lightly and my lips curve in to a smile.

a/n: review, and tell me what you think.


	3. Never Forgotten Memories

Disclaimer: I don't even own this computer for Pete's sake! (That basically means, um no I don't own She's the Man.)

Pairing: Olivia/Viola.

Warning to close-minded people: This fanfic contains a relationship between two persons who are of the same sex. If this bothers you then beat it. Pretty simple.

-

POV: Olivia Lennox.

She comes out of the bathroom with just a bathrobe on. Oh. My. God. I can see her legs. Her WET legs. Oh. My. God. I can smell her shampoo. Oh. My. God. It smells so good. I smile like the idiot I am.

"I know I look like that time Duke pushed me in the pond, but at least I smell nice this time." She pauses. "I think." she says. "Right?"

"No, no. It's just you look um, good. Not bad at all. And if it was like that time, Duke would be standing next to you, as wet as you, but, um, wetter?" _Way to go, Olivia. Can you get any more dumber? More dumbER? I soooo need to read something besides _Vogue_._

"Yeah, we had fun that day. Too bad we don't do those anymore." she says sitting on the bed. Which happens to be mine.

"Do what?" I ask, knowing fully-well what.

"You know, double dates and stuff. Who were you with, again? Kirk?"

"I never dated any Kirk." I say as I sit on her bed with my back against the wall that touches the bed. "Kurt, and I really didn't like him."

"You looked like you liked him." Viola spits out.

"What?" I say.

-

POV: Viola Hastings.

_Shit._ "I mean, um, you looked like you were having fun."

"We were." She says. "But he just wasn't my type."

_Yeah, and I'm betting female soccer players are exactly your ty... Oh my fuckin God!! I did not just think that... I did not just think that... I did not just think that!!_

_I mean, come on, Olivia's as straight as a stick. _An annoying and positive side butts in. _But sticks sometimes bend.. No, they don't. Forget the stupid stick-theory! Deal with your current problem, Vi. Okay. Okay. I know I'm bi. Obviously. I've known ever since that time I saw Monique wearing that cute little mini skirt. Thank god I know I don't like _her_ anymore. Okay. So, um, I like Olivia. I like Olivia. I mean, she's cute and all. She has a nice body. Damn, does she have a hot body! Viola Hastings! Okay, okay. She's got a beautiful face, desirable body in general. Okay, but I do not like Olivia! I like Duke. I. like. Duke. End of. But, do I really? I mean, seriously. I thought he was hot and sensitive before I got him. Then I got him and bam! He's not so desired anymore. He's just.. convenient. Whoa. That is sooo not a word you're NOT supposed to use when describing your boyfriend. Or girlfriend._

"Oh, yeah? And what exactly is the hottest girl in school's type?" _is my mouth even CONNECTED to my brain?_

-

POV: Olivia Lennox.

_Hottest girl in school? Really? I thought she has that title? Hmm.._

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"I said: What _is_ your type?" She opens her chest cabinet.

_Brunette, hot, female… goes by the name Viola Hasti…_

"Um, you know, blondes." I manage to say.

"Liv, you wouldn't date a blonde in a thousand years." She says as she pulls out a pink t-shirt.

"What?"

"Your type isn't blondes. I know you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what's my favourite colour?"

"Blue. Like your eyes."

"Lucky guess. Favourite food?"

"Big Mac. Or when you're on a diet: Caesar Salad with no anchovies, you're allergic to them."

"You order in for both of us. Favourite T-shirt?" _got you.._ I _don't even know that one._

"The _I still miss my ex-boyfriend but my aim is improving_ One."

"Nopes! Got you!"

"Oh, yeah? Why do you wear it underneath your uniform then?"

"But that's different!"

"How?"

"I don't kno-"

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get that." I say as I get up from Olivia's bed.

When I open the door, I see Maria.

"Hey, there's my favourite cross-dresser!" she says, which pretty much annoys me. "And put on some clothes, guys don't walk around with towels, either. Unless you know of another gender. Where's my fave lesbian?" I hate it that she calls Olivia a lesbian, without any proof. I mean, sure she did have a major crush on me when I had a wig glued to my head, but she didn't know I was a girl, then. And what is so _wrong_ with being a lesbian, anyway? Why do I have to live in a school full of homophobes?

"Maria! Hey. How are you?" Olivia says behind me, with a forced smile.

"I'm alright. You know, Eunice isn't as bad as everyone says, except when Toby's around." She steps past me, inside the dorm room.

"Come in. Make yourself at home." I mutter as I close the door. I look at Olivia, who's still behind me and whisper, "Any ideas on how we can get rid of her?"

"She's not that bad." She whispers back.

"Are you guys making out back there?" Maria shouts from the bedroom.

I give her my best I-told-you-so look. "Don't say it." Olivia says.

"Come on." I grab her hand and lead her in our bedroom.

"Yeah, we just couldn't keep our hands off of each other!" I say to Maria as I see her.

"Eeeeeeeew." Maria over-states.

-

Sorry for the loooooooong wait guys, really.


	4. The Catalyst

Disclaimer: If I owned 'She's the Man' I would have made Viola and Olivia get together

Disclaimer: We've been through this. I do not own she's the man.

Pairing: Olivia/Viola.

Warning to close-minded people: This fanfic contains a relationship between two persons who are of the same sex. If this bothers you then beat it. Pretty simple.

-

POV: Viola Hastings.

"Eeeeeeeew." Maria over-states.

"That's obviously not true. So, um,"

"What do you want?" I snap, knowing Olivia's too polite to say it.

"Vi!" I look over to her with a fake grin plastered to my face.

"What? You're obviously too polite to say it, but we don't need her butting around whenever she can. She's only here to get more gossip about the _lesbos_ of the school and you know it!"

"I don't believe you!" she says. Then she stomps off out of the dorm. I'm about to chase after her when I realize I'm naked. Well, sort of.

"Well? What are you looking at? Didn't you get what you wanted? You got your best friend back. She's probably outside your dorm room right now. You better go comfort her, no?" it was all fake, I knew in a million years, Olivia would never go to Maria. She'd go to Paul. First off, she hated Maria's homophobe-iness, and second, Paul's better at handing out tissues.

Maria skedaddled out without a second glance.

-

POV: Yvonne

"You mean?... I mean." I watch Kia mouth along with Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters Willow and Tara for like, the umpteenth time. The credits roll in. "That scene always.." she reaches for a tissue and blows her nose in it.

"I know, I know, reminds you of how much you love Willow and Tara and wish that Joss Whedon wouldn't have killed Tara off."

"Yeah, how d'you know that?"

"You've only told me, like five billion times."

"Oh, sorry. It's just, they're cute together."

"Yeah."

There's a knock at the door. I get up and open the door. As soon as I open the door I get greeted by a runny-mascara, teary-eyed Olivia Lennox. _Damn, if I'd have known that girl was so hot even with no make-up I would have.._ I look back at Kia on the couch. _Nope, I wouldn't have. Plus, I think she and Viola would make a better couple._

"PAUL!!" I yell. "PAUL!!"

A Paul-sans-clothes-with-sheets comes out of his room. "What, now? I already showed you how to turn on the subtitles.. Livvie.. Oh.."

-

Dum dum dum dum.. what happens now? Why does Yvonne look back at Kia? Why is Paul SANS CLOTHES??


End file.
